HK 23E
The HK23E ('''H'eckler & K'''och Model '''23)'' is a light machine gun (LMG) in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The HK23E is a belt-fed, light machine gun that can hold 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO per belt container. It boasts high magazine capacity and rate of fire. It also has better accuracy, lower recoil and is lighter when compared to other machine guns. However, it should be noted that the HK23E has relatively low damage. Advantages *High rate of fire *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil for a machine gun *Short reload time (4.0 seconds) *Cheap for a 100 rounds machine gun ($4600) *Light in terms of weight for a machine gun *Enhanceable Disadvantages *Low damage for a machine gun (27) *Less accurate in long range *Low knockback and stun to zombies Events Singapore/Malaysia HK23E is available for sale in shop: *'Permanent sale': 23 November ~ 7 December 2011 (15 days) *'Duration sale': 23 November 2011 ~ Now Starting 24 December 2011 after maintenance, HK23E is also available via Code Box and duration purchases. *The HK23E Gold Edition is added to the code box on 12 September 2012. Indonesia This weapon was released on August 29, 2012 alongside with Blaze. Permanent sale from 29 August 2012 until 12 September 2012. Tactics Normal matches *Use this machine gun in close combat. In mid range combat, fire in bursts. Zombie Mods *In Zombie Mods, 100 rounds from a HK23E can deal 2700 ~ 5400 damage to zombies. It usually can kill a normal zombie without much effort. Zombie Scenario After purchasing HK23E for $4600 and its ammunition for $1200, the player will have $1700 remaining. This machine gun is recommended as it has low purchase price and short reload time. Variants HK23E Gold HK23E Gold can be obtained from Code Box. It holds 20 extra rounds in a magazine, giving the total of 120. Comparison to M249 Positive *Lighter (-3%) *Cheaper (-$1150) *Shorter reload time (-0.8 seconds) *Enhanceable Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same magazine size (100) *Share the same ammunition type (5.56 NATO) Negative *Lower damage (-2) *Lower accuracy (-2%) Gallery HK23 Hk23 draw.jpg|Drawing File:Hk23_viewmodel.png|View model File:Hk23.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Hk23_worldmodel.png|World model Militia hk23.jpg|Midwest Militia wielding a HK23 File:Hk23_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster Ingame-15.jpg|Indonesian promotional poster File:Hk23e_m79_lastclue_promo_th.jpg|Thailand promotional poster Cs italy 20111221 1731410.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Hk23_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon QXCjPVz-XvY Firing sound Reload sound HK23E Gold File:Hk23g_viewmodel.png|View model HK23EGold016.jpg|World models HK23EGold017.jpg|Blair wielding a HK23E Gold Hs hellfire0000.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Hk23g_hud.png|HUD icon HK23EG.jpg|Obtained from Code Box HK23-GE.jpg|Thailand Poster and Stats HK23 Enhanced Edition HK23 Expert w_hk23e_exp.png|World Model hk23e_exp.png|View Model HK23 Master hk23e_mas.png|World Model w_hk23e_mas.png|World Model Trivia *The HK23E, is usually used by special forces in real life due to its complex internal structures. *The model shows the selector is on "three-round burst" position, implies that the weapon could not be fired in automatic in real life. External links *HK23E at Wikipedia Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants